bswwrobloxfandomcom-20200213-history
Andrew Serpius
"It's complicated." - Andrew, whenever someone asks him about what happened to his leg. Appearance Andrew is a tall man, standing at roughly 6'5. He's rather muscular, having been a sporty person in his earlier school years, though the muscles never really faded. He has black curly hair which he occasionally cuts, though prefers to have it grow out. Andrew can sometimes be seen having a manbun, though this is not very common. In his early school years he preferred wearing rather elegant casual clothing and could almost always be seen wearing his yellow and black hufflepuff scarf, whether it be around his neck or sticking out of his clothing. However, nowadays he tends to wear more 'fashionable' clothing items, along with suits and the occasional jean jacket. Andrew also always has a pair of glasses on him, considering his eyesight without them is terrible. Although he has multiple pairs they all tend to be round in some way, though it's unknown if this is actually Andrew's personal preference or something his parents forced upon him in his childhood days, although he has stuck with the style of glasses since. After his right leg was accidentally blown off by a stray bombarda spell in an attempt (albeit a successful attempt) to save him from being kidnapped by the cult, Andrew now currently lacks his right leg. That's right, he simply does not possess a right leg. For a while he didn't seek a replacement leg, walking around with canes or crutches before eventually getting a pegleg-esque prosthetic. This prosthetic didn't last very long as it was uncomfortable and was still limiting his movement. Andrew now has a metal prosthetic leg which has been bewitched to actually let him move around fairly normally, the prosthetic leg itself is shiny and seems to not want to rust - though it's usually covered by a pair of pants. Personality Andrew's personality is a bit complicated to explain, as it has undergone multiple changes throughout the years. Though this is mostly due to how his surroundings affected him. Initially Andrew was a cheerful boy, always excited to try new things. He was empathic, loyal, kind and generally a loving person. He had a deep connection to his older brother, Angus, and thought of him as the best person in the world. Upon getting accepted into Hogwarts his personality didn't change much, he was still the same person albeit a tad bit more excited about everything. And this personality went unchanged for quite some time, not even altering even when his former best friend went missing. In Andrew's 3rd year he adopted a more playful and relaxed personality, but the other traits stuck with him, albeit a tad bit toned down. His personality underwent a major change in his 4th year, as that was around the time the blood war began. The blood war resulted in the death of his older brother, whom he greatly admired. This caused Andrew to undergo several depressive states, though never developing into full depression. To top it off, he joined The Society of Peaceful Purity, which led him to constantly stress about thing and feel generally paranoid (which in turn resulted in his hair turning white). He'd generally become a more distant person, and a tad bit cold as well. Unfortunately this personality stuck with him for a while, though the negative traits toned down over the years. After losing his right leg Andrew simply decided he couldn't go about sulking anymore, and after graduating he became a much more cheerful person. Especially after adopting his two kids. He's a loving father, but heavily invested in his job. Backstory Andrew Calvin Serpius was born in the year 2039 to a wealthy pureblood family, specifically the Serpius family. Andrew's parents, Armin and Elina, had inherited much of their wealth through generations of the family fortune being passed down, though Armin Serpius had single-handedly added as much as a third of the families wealth that'd been passed down for centuries. Andrew also had two older siblings, both of whom were /much/ older than him. His older sister Dorothy, for example, was 19 at the time of his birth, and his older brother, Angus, was 12. As he grew up Andrew developed a strong bond with his older brother, and he considered him his idol. Dorothy, however, was disowned when Andrew was 6 years old, simply because she'd chosen to marry a muggle. This indicated that his family had a form of blood-superiority complex and this threw his family into a bit of controversy that they were quick to recover from. Upon reaching the age of 11 Andrew received his Hogwarts letter. Although he'd been expecting the letter he nonetheless was incredibly excited, and would constantly tell his brother how he'd be a 'cool' wizard. Upon actually arriving at Hogwarts Andrew was sorted into the hufflepuff house and was determined to prove himself useful to his house. And well, that he did. In his first year the boy managed to achieve the title of prefect, something that was rarely, if ever, given out to first years. Andrew gained quite a few friends in his first year, and one of them was named Oliver Korth. Oliver and Andrew quickly became good friends despite Oliver being in a completely different house, and the two could be seen hanging out most of the time. In his second year Andrew and Oliver hung out for the first couple of weeks before the latter seemingly disappeared, being declared missing. It is unknown what happened to Oliver, but to this day a part of Andrew still misses him. Shortly after the disappearance of his good friend Andrew tried out for the position of Chaser for the hufflepuff quidditch team, and passed the tryout not long before the teams first game. Because of a lack of players on the Hufflepuff side reserves had to be brought in, all of which were quite.. incompetent. In fact, the keeper fell asleep mid-game. Andrew, despite it being his first actual quidditch game ever, still managed to score three times. Although, his team suffered a miserable loss. Not long after Andrew was made co-captain of the Hufflepuff quidditch team, and as such was named temporary-captain for a short while when the actual captain had to step away. Eventually his status as temporary-captain was changed to Captain, and he tried his best to keep his team in a good shape, but seemingly to no avail. Before hufflepuff could play another game quidditch was surprisingly cancelled for an unknown duration of time, and consequently this meant that the boy could no longer play quidditch (duh). Because of the disappearance of Oliver Korth Andrew was quite lonely throughout his second year, though he wasn't as bothered by it as he should've been. In his third year a blood war had begun, and tensions had struck between muggleborns and purebloods. This subsequently forced Andrew to do his best to avoid involvement as he was a member of a rather prestigious pureblood family. However, the 13-year old boy was determined to not let the affairs of grown-ups bother him, and as such he made more friends at Hogwarts, most of whom weren't even in his house. Andrew continued his prefect duties throughout this year, albeit not as.. skillfully as you'd hoped from a prefect. In fact, he mostly just used his prefect status to walk around the hallways after curfew. He'd also set up a sweets shop where he'd sell sweets to other students, though this didn't last for very long. It was in his fourth year that Andrew's life escalated as the blood war had grown out of proportion. Many people were dying, and Andrew's brother, Angus, was caught in the cross-fire, being declared deceased. This hit Andrew hard, and put a sudden stress on him. His hair began whitening, and when the blood war influenced groups at Hogwarts he joined one group called 'The Society of Peaceful Purity', a group run by a Slytherin student named Elin Ignus. The group did have muggleborn members, though they were mainly competing against another group, run by the muggleborn Ronan Withershins, a former hufflepuff friend of Andrew. It was during his fourth year that Andrew was revealed to be a natural-born legilimens, giving him the ability to effectively read others minds. He hadn't mastered it, however, and would constantly tap into others minds on accident. During the climax of the blood war Ronan Withershins was killed by Elin Ignus, though it was played off as Ronan committing suicide. And well, everyone just accepted the fact that Ronan had committed suicide. In his fifth year Andrew was still scarred from all the prior events, though not much actually happened this year. Although, towards the end of the year Andrew talked to Elin on the viaduct where Ronan had died, and due to her status as an occlumens Andrew hadn't previously been able to peer into her mind, however, this time she let down her mental barrier and subsequently let Andrew see exactly what had happened to Ronan. He promised to keep it a secret, and actually did keep it a secret as he never told anyone about it. Not much happened in Andrew's life in his sixt year, though he was drugged by Elin at one point which made him forget about what he'd seen in her mind. This meant that nobody actually knew what'd truly happened to Ronan. In his seventh year a cult had begun appearing at the school, and while having been instructed to stay in the Great hall Andrew snuck out into the hallways of the castle which proved to be a big mistake. Because the castle was essentially under attack everyone had been relocated to the room of requirement for an indefinite amount of time, and when Andrew finally decided to head back he was ambushed by a group of people, cultists, that'd been snatching students left and right. Right before he himsef got snatched by the cultists several professors appeared and a fight ensued. Andrew was grabbed by two cultists, and in an attempt to save him a stray bombarda spell hit the cultist that held his right leg, and subsequently hit his leg as well, tearing it off completely. Andrew was left dazed, but eventually recovered, now lacking one leg. After graduating Hogwarts Andrew inherited his father's potion company and the entire Serpius fortune, along with the Serpius manor and all the house elves which belonged to the family. Being a skilled potioneer himself Andrew set out to co-write an educational book on potions with Arterius Flubberwuggle, an elderly potions master who'd been in the field for almost 120 years. Andrew actually did quite a few jobs other than managing his potions company, such as acting as a stand-in ministry interrogator and such due to his legilimency prowess. Eventually he adopted two children from South Korea whom he named Lee and Iris and he is now a loving father who tends to spoil his kids.